Xellos eigentlichen Ziel
by bunnyy
Summary: Hier mal eine wariante was wirklich hinter Xellos tun steckt.Es hat was ganz besonderes mit lina vor...vorsicht lemon


Hier eine "kleine" Geschichte über Lina und Xellos...

Achtung diese FF entält lemon, also wer es nicht mag pfoten weg...ansonsten viel spass beim lesen

>Die Figuren gehören nicht mir ect... 

* * *

Xellos eigentliches Ziel

Die Gruppe war noch immer auf der Suche nach der Koraia - Bibel und einer neuer

Waffe gegen die Dämonen, da der Giga - Slave einfach zu gefährlich war. Es war

ca. 1 Woche vor dem Tag, wo sie Xellos wahre Identität erfahren sollten. Noch

wusste keiner, dass er ein Dämon war.

Es war schon sehr spät in der Nacht, als sie beschlossen Rast zu machen. Weil es

weit und breit keine Stadt gab, musste sie notgedrungen auf einer Waldlichtung

rasten. Zellgardis und Goury machten sich daran, ein Lagerfeuer zu machen.

Amelia hatte sich schon längst ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen und schnarchte leise

und genüsslich vor sich hin. Lina ging noch etwas in der nähe spazieren. Es

gingen ihr noch so viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Sie fragte sich was Xellos wohl

machte, der schon wieder einmal spurlos verschwunden war. Bestimmt würde er

morgen früh wieder auftauchen und so tun als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

Irgendetwas gefiel ihr nicht an ihm. Was für ein Spiel spielte er nur mit ihr.

Sie kam an eine Klippe und setzte sich über den Rand. Sie Sterne funkelte nur

so, am weiten Himmel und der Halbmond sah so aus, als wäre er eine Münze die man

gerade in einen Automaten steckt.

Müde gähnte sie. Es war wohl Zeit auch endlich schlafen zu gehen. Plötzlich

raschelte es im Gebüsch hinter ihr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um " Wer ist da?

Komm raus oder es setzt was", drauf und dran einen Feuerball zu schmeißen. Doch

dann hörte sie eine Vertraute Stimme. " Hallo Lina, ich bin es nur" Erleichtert

wand sie sich wieder dem prachtvollem Sternenhimmel zu. " Es ist doch sonst

nicht deine Art dich anzuschleichen Xellos. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Vergebens wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Nachdem er kurze Zeit nur so da stand

setzte er sich zu ihr. " Sag, Xellos. Wieso begleitest du uns, was sind deine

Absichten?" Leider bekam sie wieder nur zu hören " Ich sagte doch. Das ist ein

Geheimnis!" Normalerweise wäre sie wieder stinken wütend geworden, doch diesmal

war sie einfach zu müde.

Lange schaute er sie einfach nur an. Und zum ersten Mal, sah sie ihn nicht

Lächeln. Insgeheim wusste sie, dass das nicht normal sein konnte. Es bereitete

ihr etwas Unbehagen, dass er sie so anstarrte. Wieder streckte sie sich und

gähnte. " Ich glaub ich werde mich jetzt auch aufs Ohr legen. Bist du nicht auch

müde?" Schwermütig stand sie auf um sich zu den andern zu begeben. " Du hast

Recht Lina. Ich werde mich in mein Zelt schlafen legen. "

" Waas? Du hast ein Zelt! Du machst es dir gemütlich während zarte Mädchen

wie ich auf dem harten Boden schlafen müssen! Das ist aber nicht sehr nett!"

Lina kochte vor Eifersucht. Wohlmöglich hat er in dem Zelt auch noch eine

kuschelige und warme Decken." Xellos kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf " Meist

du!" und grinste wieder wie und je. " Wenn du willst schlaf doch in meinem

Zelt, komm."

Lina ging begeistert hinter ihm her. " Das ist aber nett von dir Xellos." Sie

hatte gar nicht gesehen wie seine Augen unheimlich funkelten, als sie sich ihm

aufgedrängt hatte.

Es war ein Fußweg von ca. 5min bis zum Zelt. " Wow, das ist ja ein riesen Zelt,

da könnten wir ja alle 5 rein passen." Natürlich hätte sie noch nicht mal im

Traum daran gedacht es mit ihren Freunden zu teilen. Xellos ging vor und hielt

den Eingang für Lina auf. " Komm rein." Ihr viel fast dir Kinnlader herunter bei

dem Anblick. Eine art Lichtzauber schien das ganze zu erhellen. Es war aber nur

ein dumpfes, dämmerndes Licht.

Der ganze Hintere bereich war fast einen halben Meter hoch mit Decken und Kissen

ausgelegt. Daneben stand ein flacher Tisch mit einer großen Schale mit

Früchten und einer Karaffe Wein. " Und hier darf ich heute Nacht schlafen, das

ist aber toll!" Als sie sich zu Xellos umdrehte, stellte dieser gerade seinen

Stab weg und legte seinen Umhang auf einen Hocker. " Komm, lass und noch etwas

reden." Er setzte sich auf den weichen Schlafbereich und füllte den Wein in zwei

Gläser. " Hier du hast bestimmt Durst." Einem Schluck guten Wein konnte Lina

einfach nicht widerstehen. Auch sie legte nun ihren Umhang ab und setzte sich zu

Xellos. " Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden, Xellos? Ich bin eigentlich schon

ganz schön müde und möchte lieber schlafen." Der antwortete aber nicht und trank

genüsslich den Wein. Als Lina auch einen kräftigen Schluck nahm, blieb der ihr

fast im Hals stecken. Denn der Wein hatte einen ganz schön hohen Alkohol Gehalt.

Nachdem Glas, spürte sie wie ihr Kopf ganz schön schwer wurde. Erschöpft lies

sie sich fallen. " Uff bin ich geschafft, kannst du jetzt gehen, damit ich

schlafen kann!" Etwas irritiert schaute sie, als sie bemerkte dass er sich seine

Stiefel auszog." Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich dir das Zelt überlasse, jegliche,

dass du hier schlafen kannst." Da es genug platz gab und sie zu müde war, war

es ihr egal. Sie schloss die Augen und wollte nur noch schlafen. Doch Xellos

riss sie wieder in die Welt der wachen. " Aber zieh die Schuhe aus, du machst

noch alles schmutzig." Mit kleinen schläfrigen Augen sah sie ihn böse an. " Ich

bin viel zu müde und zu schwach. Zieh du sie mir doch aus, wenn du so einen Wert

darauf legst." Wieder war sie fast im Traumland, als Lina etwas an den Beinen

spürte. Xellos zog ihr tatsächlich die Stiefel aus. Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Und das nicht genug, er zog ihr Socken gleich mit aus und schmiss sie, mit

angehaltener Luft, ganz weit aus dem Zelt. Denn die stanken schlimmer als alles

andere was er je in seinem langen Leben gerochen hatte." Wie kann man nur

solchen Gestank fabrizieren. "

Lina krabbelte in die Mitte des Schlafbereichs und legte sich lang, dicht

gefolgt von Xellos. Dieser Trug mittlerweile nur noch eine Boxershorts. Er

dämmte das licht nun noch weiter, es hatte nur noch die Intensive zweier kleiner

Kerzen. Vorsichtig beugte sich er über Lina. Diese spürte das und wollte

schon meckern warum er sie nicht schlafen ließ. Sie war erschrocken als sie

sein Gesicht direkt über dem ihren sah. " Xellos..! war alles was sie sagen

konnte, denn er ergriff ihre Hände und hielt diese fest neben ihrem Kopf. Seine

Lippen trafen die ihren. Leidenschaftlich fing er an sie zu küssen. Zu erst

wehrte sie sich energisch. Sie wollte einen Feuerball abfeuern, doch zu ihrer

Verwunderung, verpuffte er regelrecht in seiner Hand. Es war also ziemlich

Zwecklos sich zu wehren. Um Hilfe schreien konnte sie ja auch nicht. Noch nie

hatte sich Lina jemanden so unterlegen und ausgeliefert gefühlt. Obwohl sie

einer der stärksten Zauberer(inen) überhaupt war, schließlich hatte sie doch

Rezo, den roten Mönch, ganze zweimal besiegt. Entweder war Xellos kein Mensch

oder sie war zu schwach, es waren sicher die Küsse, die ihr die Kraft raubten,

denn sie ertappte sich dabei wie sie, sie genüsslich erwiderte. Sie vergaß

alles um sich herum und ließ sich nun ganz und gar fallen. Kurz dachte sie

darüber nach was Martina wohl sagen würde, wenn sie jetzt da wäre und musste bei

dem Gedanken schmunzeln.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, soviel gefallen an einem Kuss zu haben. Es gab sicher

nichts Schöneres. Als er sich von ihren Lippen löste, war Lina etwas Enttäuscht.

Wollte er sie etwa quälen und sie so unbefriedigt liegen lassen? Ein paar

weitere Küsse hätten ihr schon gereicht. Doch sie hatte sich umsonst Sorgen

gemacht. Zart küsste er ihren Hals, ihr Kinn und ihre Wangen. Dann setzte er

sich auf.

Etwas prüfend sah er auf sie herab. Sie sah so unschuldig und schwach aus. Ihre

kleine Brust hob und senkte sich immer schneller. Man vernahm sogar ein leises

keuchen aus ihrem halb geöffneten Mund. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen schien sie

fast zu flehen und betteln und ihre Wangen waren rosig wie zwei reife Äpfel.

Unbewusst regte sich etwas in ihm. Auch wenn er es nicht bezweckt hatte, es

gefiel ihm was er da vor sich liegen hatte, und zwar mehr als er wollte.

Vorsichtig begann er ihr die magischen Talismane abzunehmen, die er ihr vor

einiger Zeit verkauft hatte und legte sie beiseite. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er

auch die ganzen Beutel und Anhänger, von ihrem Gürtel befreit hatte. Das ganze

zeug musste fast 4 Kilo gewogen haben. Wie sie das alles immer mit sich rum

schleppen konnte war ihm schleierhaft. Für gewöhnlich hätte Lina niemanden an

ihre Sachen gelassen, doch aus undefinierbaren Gründen ließ sie es geschehen.

Etwas entschuldigte sie sich mit den Gedanken, dass Xellos ihr Zeug eh nicht

stehlen würde. Er hätte es sicher schon getan wenn er wollte.

Nun machte sich Xellos dran ihr das Shirt aus der Hose zu ziehen. Doch mit

einmal lagen Linas Hände auf seinen um ihn aufzuhalten. Mit aller Kraft stemmte

sie sich dagegen. Zu einemmal ging das fürs erste viel zu schnell, aber in

erster Linie lag es daran das sie sich so sehr für ihren mini Busen schämte.

Er ließ sich von dem kleinen Widerstand aber nicht aufhalten. Er drückte die

Hände einfach wieder zurück in die Kissen. Als sie nun doch noch etwas sagen

wollte versiegelte er ihren Mund wieder. Kaum tat er dies war ihm Lina wieder

voll verfallen. Kurze Zeit später setzte er dann zum zweiten versuch an. Langsam

glitten seine Hände ihre Arme entlang, streiften über die Seite zu ihrem

Hosenbund und zog das Shirt nun aus der Hose. Seine rechte Hand glitt hinunter

und streichelte sanft ihren Bauch. Die andere Hand schlich sich unter ihren

Rücken und drückte sie zu sich hinauf. Er saß nun zwischen ihren Beinen. Zögernd

fing Lina an seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Sie presste sich ganz eng an ihn.

Etwas in der Hoffnung er könne ihr so nicht das Oberteil ausziehen. Aber es

nützte nichts, er streifte es ihr schnell und geschickt über den Kopf. Ihre

Kleine, aber wohlgeformte Brust war nur noch von einem kleinen, weißen BH

umhüllt. Schneller als Lina gucken konnte, war aber auch dieser im anderen ende

vom Zelt. Er rückte etwas zurück um sie besser betrachten zu können, weil Lina

das jedoch zu peinlich war bedeckte sie ihre Brust mit den Händen. Ihr Gesicht

war mittlerweile röter als eine Tomate.

Xellos fand das etwas albern. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie von

ihrem Körper weg. Voll Überrascht erblickte er ihre Oberweite. Er wusste gar

nicht warum sie sich schämte, sie waren zwar nicht sehr groß, aber sie war ja

auch erst 16 und noch voll im Wachstum. Es waren dennoch sehr schöne Brüste, sie

waren prall und richteten sich etwas auf.

Vergebens suchte er ihren Blick. Schämend hatte sie den Kopf weggedreht. Die

Augen waren etwas Ängstlich zugekniffen. Aus Angst sie könnte sich wieder

bedeckten hielt er ihre arme weiterhin fest.

Er stieg von ihrem Schoss und hob sie auf ihre Knie. Lina wusste nicht so

recht was sie davon halten sollte, als sie gerade wieder die Augen öffnen wollte

um zu gucken was er vorhatte, spürte sie seine weichen warmen Lippen auf ihrer

rechten Brust. Liebvoll liebkoste er sie mit unzähligen Küssen und umspielte

ihre Brustwarzen mit der Zunge. Zärtlich saugte er an ihnen, die daraufhin hart

wurden und sich aufrichteten. Lina wurde ganz schwummerig. Sie löste sich von

seinem gelockerten griff und stütze sich an seinen Schultern ab.

Sachte holte er sie wieder zu sich herunter und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Als

er sie anlächelte erwiderte diese es schüchtern. Unter Küssen drückte er sie

wieder ganz aufs Bett. Er lag nun voll auf ihr. Es war für Lina ein schönes

Gefühl Xellos nackte Haut auf der ihren zu spüren. Leicht wuschelte sie mit der

einen Hand durch sein Haar und mit der anderen streifte sie über sein Rücken.

Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände wieder an ihrem Hosenbund. Er öffnete geschickt

ihre Hose und zog ihr sie samt Unterhose aus.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, packte sie, als er gerade vor ihr Kniete um die

Hosen wegwerfen, seine Boxershorts. Kurz hielt sie inne, bis sie, sie ihm dann

doch mit geschlossenen Augen herunterriss. Xellos war über die Tat sehr

überrascht. Streifte sie sich dann aber erstmal ganz von den Beinen. Lina wagte

es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, denn noch nie hatte sie einen ganz nackten Mann

gesehen. Er legte sich neben sie. Lina bekam etwas angst und ihr schossen

unzählige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wird er jetzt mit mir schlafen? ... Was

hab ich bloß getan? Auf der Seite gelehnt betrachtete er sie von oben bis

unten. Ihren etwas Hilflosen Blick fand er irgendwie sexy. Seine Hand versuchte

jeden mm ihres Körpers zu berühren. Eindringlich sah er ihr dabei tief in die

Augen. Diese war noch immer verblüfft was für ein attraktiver Körper sich unter

seinen Klamotten versteckt hatte.

Langsam glitt Xellos Hand ihren Bauch hinunter und hielt erst inne als sie in

ihrem Schritt lag. Lina zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen. Sie konnte nicht

fassen wie er ihr so einfach dahin fasste, sie wollte ihm am liebsten

zurückweisen und kräftig vermöbeln, doch seine Berührungen waren so angenehm.

Um sie etwas abzulenken, küsste er sie wieder leidenschaftlich und innig. Ihre

Zungen umspielten sich hieß und Xellos bewegte seine Hand reibend auf und ab.

Dabei stimulierte er mit zwei Fingern ihren Kitzler. Vor Erregung musste Lina

leicht aufstöhnen. Ihr Atem wurde immer schneller und schwerer, sie war sich gar

nicht bewusst gewesen zwischen ihren Beinen so etwas Krasses fühlen zu können.

Es war so warm und schön, aber auch irgendwie unerträglich. Unruhig wand sie

sich unter ihm.

Dann hörte er plötzlich auf. Irgendwie war sie erleichtert. Er nahm ihre Hand

und führte sie zu seinem Glied und legte sie darauf. Lina wusste erst nicht

genau was er eigentlich von ihr wollte. Er half ihr anfänglich ihn sanft zu

massieren. Etwas unsicher, zitterte sie anfangs ein wenig, wurde dann aber

zutraulicher. Während sie ihn immer leidenschaftlicher massierte, griff er ihr

wieder in den Schritt. Es war für sie schwierig sich ihren Erregenden Gefühlen

hinzugeben und ihn gleichzeitig zu verwöhnen. An ihrem Ohr kitzelte die warme

Luft von Xellos schneller werdendem Atmen. Sie konnte in ihm seine ganz Lust

hören und spüren. Allmählich fühlte Lina wie das Ding zischen ihren Fingern

anschwoll und immer härter wurde. Als er zu seiner vollen Größe gekommen war,

hatte sie das Problem ihn nur noch schwer halten zu können.

Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt fast zu ihrem Höhepunkt gekommen zu sein als er

stoppte. Seine Hand glitt noch etwas tiefer und umkreiste mit dem Mittelfinger

die Öffnung ihres Aller Heiligtums. Sie war sehr feucht und schien gar nicht

verkrampft zu sein. Lina empfand es fast als wäre er schon in ihr.

Nur mit der Fingerkuppe drang er leicht in sie ein. Er bemerkte wie sie sich

sofort innerlich zusammenzog. Verkrampft warf sie sich Xellos um den Hals. Ihre

Augen schauten ihn zweifelnd an. Liebevoll und beruhigend Küsste er sie.

Vorsichtig suchte sich der Finger mm um mm seinen Weg. Umso tiefer er war ums

fester krallte Lina sich an ihn. Mit Leidenschaftlichen und energischen Küssen

versuchte sie ihr Stöhnen innerlich zu verstummen. Sie hatte das verlangen

aufschreien zu müssen. Ein paar tränen kullerten ihr die Wangen runter.

Mittlerweile war er nun bis zu Anschlag in ihr. Ganz Automatisch packte sie

seine Hand und zog den Finger ein Stück raus und wieder rein. Da sich ihre

Münder gelöst hatten vernahm man ihr lautes, keuchendes Stöhnen.

Plötzlich zog er den Finger ganz raus. Kurze Zeit ruhte seine Hand auf ihren

Bauch. Es ging eine ungewöhnliche Hitze von ihr aus. Sie schien Lina vollkommen

zu durchdringen.

Einen kleinen Anflug von Enttäuschung schien sie in seinem Gesicht wahrzunehmen.

Sie konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen wieso. Bezweckte er etwas Bestimmtes?

Etwas zögernd rutschte er zwischen ihre Beine. Rhythmisch bewegte er sich auf

und ab. Sein Glied drückte dabei jedes Mal auf ihre Öffnung. Das Gefühl machte

sie wahnsinnig. Sie wollte ihn spüren, obwohl sie tierische angst vor seinem

großen steifen Glied hatte. Schließlich war der Finger gegen ihm ein Witz

gewesen. Und bei ihm hatte sie schon einen leichten stechenden Schmerz gespürt.

Xellos musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, damit er sie nicht einfach so nahm.

Nach einer Weile ging er von ihr runter und kuschelte sich von hinten an sie

ran. Nachdem er sie mit einer leichten Decke zugedeckt hatte schlief er relativ

schnell ein. Lina lag noch eine ganze Weile wach. Sie verstand nicht warum er

aufgehört hatte. Wie konnte er sie soweit reizen und dann aufhören. Sie hatte

doch gespürt dass es auch wollte….

Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

würde mich tierisch über eure meinung zur story freuen


End file.
